A storage device of this kind, which is suitable in particular for storing, watering and transporting plants, is known from, for example, DE 20 213 719.8. Storage devices of this kind include substantially three different components, namely a base member, four supporting rods and a number of storage platforms, which are each mounted on the supporting rods at vertical distances which can be defined.
Storage devices of this kind have proven very useful in practice, but they take up a relatively large amount of space during transport or storage in an empty, unladen state compared to their own weight, so that there is a desire to be able to store or transport a larger number of storage devices in a space-saving manner.
The problem of the present invention consists in improving a storage device of the generic kind in such a way that the problem described above is solved.